Roméo et juliette
by severuse
Summary: Je me rendis compte que j'avais un coeur, un coeur qui battait pour elle, mais il était trop tard. attention la plupart des personnages sont super ooc
1. Chapter 1

ROMEO ET JULIETTE

Nda : Comme d'habitude les persos ainsi que certain et évènements sont de la talentueuse J K ROWLING.

Résumé : Je me rendais compte que j'avais un cœur, un cœur qui battait pour elle mais il était trop tard.

CHAP 1 :

POV Hermione : Je me couche, à peine suis-je allongée que je voudrais déjà quitter mon lit, je sens que l'on me touche, je me retourne, il n'y à rien. J'essaye de me détendre, j'ai l'impression que l'on soulève ma couette, je suis seule et pourtant, on dirait qu'il y à quelqu'un. Il est là quand je me douche, quand je me couche, il est derrière moi quand je fais mes devoirs, il est toujours là, prêt a me sauter dessus et pourtant je ne le vois pas, il me hante. Parfois il me fait tellement peur que je voudrais m'enfuir du dortoir, hurler, courir, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas réel . Il est seulement dans ma tête, il me gâche ma vie, il fait de mes nuits un enfer, de ma vie un cauchemar. Parfois je voudrais en finir, pour ne plus l'avoir à mes trousses, mais je n'ai pas le courage. J'ai beau lutter mais il ne me quitte pas. Je voudrais parler de lui à quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas que l'on sache que « la miss je sais tout » est en train de sombrer dans une folie sur laquelle elle ne peut pas mettre de mots. La miss je sais tout que je suis continue alors sa vie dans une routine inflexible, sourire, faire ses devoirs, vivre quelques aventures avec ses amis, lutter contre une mage noir pour oublier ses propre combats. Personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière cette personne si calme, si appliquée. Si les gens connaissaient sa folie, l'apprécieraient t'ils toujours, il y à de fortes chances pour qu'ils la rejettent. Alors elle avance encore et encore dans sa vie sans savoir quand viendra le moment ou elle s'effondrera ou sombrera dans la folie.

Pov Séverus : Les espions ont pour point commun d'être observateurs et de tirer les conclusions logiques sur ceux qu'ils voient, je n'échappe pas à cette règle. C'est grâce ou plutôt à cause de cet état de fait que je m'aperçus de ce qui avait échappé à tout le monde. La ou les autres ne voyaient qu'un désir de faire ses preuves, je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette façade. Les gens n'avaient pas essayer d'explorer une autre piste, celle de l'anormalité dans la normalité. Le commun des mortels ne voyaient t'ils pas que ses sourires présents sur ses lèvres ne l'étaient pas dans ses yeux. Les gens ne voyaient t'ils que le sourire comme expression du bonheur, ne s'étonnaient t'ils pas de voir quelqu'un toujours sourire dans un monde ou vous risquiez de mourir le lendemain ou vous perdiez un ami, un parent à la vitesse de la lumière. Les gens pensaient t'ils que sourire, faire ses devoirs, être serviable, était la garantie d'un bien être intérieur. Mon rôle d'espion m'a appris une chose, ce n'est que quand tout est normal qu'il faut se méfier. Aussi décidais-je de mener mon enquête, non par compassion, mais par simple curiosité avec une pointe de sadisme, Potter était devenu lassant à humilier, et aussi pour occuper mes soirées mortellement ennuyeuses depuis que mes devoirs étaient devenus limités. Enfin pour d'obscures raisons qui à cette époque là m'auraient fait rire ou plutôt tuer la première personne qui aurais suggérer cela.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 :

POV HERMIONE : Les ténèbres s'emparent de mon esprit, les démons me hantent jour et nuit, la folie qui me faisait peur grandi de plus en plus, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus la cacher aux yeux du monde. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Ce soir je quitterais ce monde, qui ne m'apporte que de la peur. Je me décide à me lever pour aller en potions. Seule la résolution que je viens de prendre me motive, à vivre ma dernière journée comme si de rien n'était. Je m'installe derrière mon chaudron, et commence ma préparation, soudain je sens la présence qui hante mes nuits derrière moi, je jette un coup d'œil, je ne vois rien, cependant cette présence ne me quitte pas j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se jeter sur moi d'une minute à l'autre, je ne peut m'empêcher de trembler, ce qui fait que je rajoute, plus de graines d'asphodèle qu'il n'en faudrait, mon chaudron explose, j'écope d'une retenue ce soir, je décide de ne pas la faire.

POV Séverus : J'observais la Miss je sais tout, celle-ci était concentrée sur sa potion quand elle commençât à bouger sur son siège, je vis que ses mains se mirent à trembler, qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire trembler de la sorte, tout à coup une explosion me sortit de ma torpeur, c'était à prévoir vu le tremblement de ses mains. J'en profitais alors pour lui donner une retenue.

POV Hermione : Ça y est pour moi l'heure de dire adieux, à cette vie de misère, est enfin arrivé, je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Dans quelques minutes je serais enfin délivrée de cet enfer. Je partirais sans trompette ni tambour, sans dire au revoir à personne. Je veux mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Je me jetterais de la tour d'astronomie, demain quelqu'un trouvera mon corps, il sera trop tard. J'arrive enfin à cette tour, je m'assoie sur le rebords. Je revois ma vie, et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a rien qui ne me retiens, je vais enfin dire adieux à tous mes démons, à la souffrance. Je me lève, je fais un pas un avant, je m'apprête à sauter quand une main me retiens par ma cape. Je bouge dans tout les sens afin qu'elle lâche prise mais elle est plus forte que moi, elle me tire en arrière, la personne à qui appartiens la main tombe, je tombe sur elle, je sens une odeur, qui me rappelle les ingrédients de potions, je lève ma tête et m'aperçois que c'est Rogue. Je me relève et cours vers le rebord de la fenêtre afin de terminer l'œuvre que j'avais commencé, il me retiens, je lui intime de me laisser mourir. Il me demande pourquoi, je veux faire cela, je lui dis qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, ce que je vis. Je lui dis aussi que le désespoir il ne connaît pas, puis qu'il se nourrit de celui des autres. Au lieux de s'énerver, il me dit alors qu'il ne peut pas tout comprendre mais qu'il à déjà lui aussi été sur le rebord de la tour plusieurs fois dans la vie mais qu'on l'avait retenu, il me dit alors qu'il connaissait la souffrance, qui pouvait conduire à ce genre de geste. Je lui demandais alors ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Je crus un instant qu'il allait me dire que cela ne me regardait pas de son ton habituel. Il n'en fit rien il me proposa de venir dans ses appartements afin d'en discuter, la curiosité l'ayant bien sur emporté j'acceptais la propositions.

POV SEVERUS : J'attendais la Miss je sais tout, cela faisait une heure, qu'elle aurait dut être là, je décidais de partir à sa recherche afin de lui passer un savon dont elle se souviendrais. J'allais donc dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, je demandais à ces deux vermines qui lui servait de copains ou elle était, il me répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, qu'il croyait qu'elle était en train de faire sa retenue. Je ressortis de la salle commune quand un chat orange s'accrochât à ma jambe, je reconnu boulderond ou un truc comme cela, son chat. Je bougeais ma jambe afin de le faire se décrocher, une fois fait je lui décochais un coup de pieds afin de le faire partir mais au lieux de s'enfuir il restait à coté de moi à miauler, il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, je me dis que je devenais gâteux pour croire qu'un chat voulait me parler, mais je me rappelais alors que c'était un chat mi Kneazzle. Le deuxième animal en question étant capable de sentir quand son maître était en danger, je décidais donc de le suivre. Il me conduisit à la tour d'astronomie, j'aurais du m'en douter, lorsque je la vis sur la rebord de la fenêtre mon cœur fit un bon, je devenais pire que Dumbledore pour avoir de telles émotions à la vue d'une élève qui tentait de se suicider. J'arrêtais la mes réflexions pour l'attraper, je la tirais en arrière, nous tombâmes, elle se releva, et se mit à courir vers la fenêtre, je senti mon visage pâlir, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de la rattraper. Elle me supplia alors de la laisser mourir, je lui demandais alors pourquoi elle voulait le faire, elle me dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et là je ne sais pas pourquoi au lieux de me moquer d'elle je lui dis que cela m'était arrivé d'avoir envie de faire la même chose et l'invitais a venir discuter dans mes appartements. Que m'arrivais t'il donc pour faire tant de sentiments, si le seigneur des ténèbres me voyait aussi fleur bleu, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma vie, enfin maintenant qu'elle avait accepté je n'osais pas revenir sur ce que j'avais dit, de plus un bon thé avec elle me permettrait de faire avancer mon enquête. Décidément ces jours ci je devais avoir trop de contact avec Albus, pour qu'il me déteigne dessus, je commençais presque à regretter par ne plus avoir un appel du maître car à ce rythme je risquais de me ramollir et de ne pas revenir de la prochaine entrevue.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ainsi que certains évenements appartiennent a JK Rowling.

Dans cette fic horace slughorn est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

S'excuse d'avoir une peu laisser tomber ses fics mais entre le boulot, et le manque d'inspiration, ca fait du coup des fics en retard, que je vais essayer de rattraper mais je ne garantis rien. Severuse

Chap 3 :

Pov Hermione : Derrière mon professeur, je m'enfonce dans les tenèbres des cachots, je devrait avoir peur mais étrangément je me sens bien. Pour je ne sais quelle raison je me sens en securité avec le pire professeur de Poudlard. Nous arrivons devant une porte verte sur laquelle se trouve un serpent, il chuchote un mot de passe que je ne comprend pas. Nous entrons, nous nous installons sur un canapé, il fait apparaitre du thé que nous buvons sans echanger un seul mot, ce silence ne nous gene pas il donne l'impression que nous entendons sufissament pour nous passer de mot. Il pose sa tasse me demande de le suivre, je le suis il verse quelques souvenirs dans une pensine, il me prends par la main et il m'y fait rentrer avec lui.

Pov Severus : La jeune fille me suis, sans dire un mot je me dit qu'elle doit être folle, aucune élève même Longdubat ne m'aurait suivit sans opposer de résistance, enfin elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si j'avait un peu moins de fierté j'adméttrais que cela me fait plaisir. Nous arrivons devant ma porte, je chuchotte mon mon mot de passe. Mus par un même mouvement nous nous installons sur le canapé, serais je en train de devenir fou moi aussi, cette gamine qui prend ses aises chez moi ne me dérange pas. C'est tout naturellement que je fais apparaitre un thé que nous dégustons dans un silence confortable et cet même sans me soucier des conséquences que je l'entraine dans mes souvenirs les mieux gardés.

Pov Hermione : il fait noir, j'entends des sanglots, je me dirige vers eux, je vois un petit garçon qui doit avoir environ 11 ans, il est assis la tête sur les genoux, je m'assoie a côté de lui, je pose la main sur son épaule, je passe à travers, je réalise alors que ce petit garçon est Severus Rogue, je lève mes yeux vers la version adulte, celui ci est pale. Je m'approche de lui, prends sa main dans la mienne, il me la serre très fort, nous continuons à regarder. L'enfant se lève, et se dirige vers la fenêtre, il ferme les yeux, il semble adresser une prière, a une quelquonque divinité esperant qu'elle aura pitié de lui, il s'apprête a sauter quand une main surgit de l'obscurité et l'attrape, une jeune fille rousse d'environ onze ans elle aussi, sort de l'ombre. Le jeune Severus, tombe dans ses bras et pleure, la jeune fille, lui caresse les cheveux en lui demandant pourquoi.

« parce que personne ne m'aimera jamais». Moi je t'aimerai toute ma vie lui repondit la fille.

La version adulte a les yeux qui brillent bien qu'aucune larme ne coule, j'enfouie ma tête dans ses robes. Le souvenir s'estompe, pour laisser place qu siuivant, le même enfant est sur un lit, un homme, lui ressemblant le roue de coup, l'homme finit par se fatiguer il force l'enfant à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit : « Monstre tu as eu tout ce que tu merite», il lui crache à la figure et part. Les larmes coulent à flots sur l'adulte qui pourtant n'emet aucun son. Nous, nous retrouvons dans la salle de classe, ou se trouve le jeune Severus et une version plus jeune de Slughorn.

« Severus si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est parce que il m'à été rapporté que vous aviez traité votre camarade Lili de sang de bourbe, vous allez le payer très cher sale futur mangemort». Slughorn attrape l'adolescent, le plaque contre le mur, lui défait le pantalon et le lui baisse, il fait de même avec le sien. Le souvenir s'arrête, l'adulte est près de s'éffondrer, je le retiens, les larmes coulent de plus en plus sur ses joues, il ne peut plus s'empecher de laisser echaper quelques sanglots, je me demande pourquoi, le directeur à laissé ce professeur revenir, c'est à ça que sert son club. Le fil des souvenirs continue de se dérouler, l'adulte s'accroche à moi, je m'agrippe à lui, nous regardons, Le jeune Séverus, est là, il pleure, il hurle, il se roule par terre, il pointe sa baguette vers ses bras et se jette un sort qui lui fait de légères entailles. Il s'arrête, il semble reflechir, puis il pointe sa baguette vers sa tête et prononce le sortilège mortel quelqu'un dévie le rayon a temps. Nous sommes expulsé de la pensine, nous accronchons l'un à l'autre comme deux personnes venant d'échapper à un naufrage. Nous efondrons sur le canapé je le prends dans mes bras, il tremble de tous ses membres, je conjure une couverture, la lui pose sur les épaule, je le serre contre moi, je met ma tête dans ses cheveux, mes larmes coulent, j'en ai peut être trop vu. Nous finissons par nous endormir.

POV Severus : Nous plongeons dans mon premier souvenir, je palit, je suis à deux doigt de regretter de l'avoir entrainer la dedans, mais si je veux lui montrer que ses soucis d'adolescente puerile ne sont rien à côté de la vrai souffrance, il faut que je tienne jusqu'au bout. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, je ne l'empeche pas ce contact me fait du bien, je reviens à ce jour ou à onze ans j'ai voulu mourir, c'était après les vacances de noël, de ma première année, ou ma mère etait morte la nuit de noël, le reste de ces vacances mon père les avait passé à me cogner dessus car il pensait que ma monstruosité avait fait mourir ma mère. Ensuite j'étais revenu a Poudlard, plus mal que jamais, James et Sirius s'etant aperçut de cette faiblesse en avait profité pour me blesser encore plus, et enfin ceux de ma maison m'avait rejeté après avoir appris pour mes origines, sang mélé. Enfin ça avait été une des periodes les plus noires de ma vie, jusqu'a ce que je perde l'amitié de celle qui avait juré de m'aimer toujours et tout les evenements qui s'ensuivirent, firent de moi l'homme que je suis devenu. Je serre la main de la gamine, nous continuons à avancer dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelle de ce jour ou une manifestation de magie accidentelle avait collé mon père au plafond, je ne sais pas pourquoi, la vue de ce souvenir, me mets les larmes aux yeux, la gamine enfoui sa tête dans ma robe, je ne repousse pas ce contact qui me fait chaud au coeur. Je panique je viens de reconnaitre l'horace Slughorn plus jeune, mon rythme cardiaque s'accelère, des lumières grises, dansent devant mes yeux, je me sens vaciller, elle me rattrape, mes larmes doublent d'intensité, je ne me retiens même plus, je m'accroche moi même a hermione ou plutot à la gamine, nous regardons la suite, ou dumbledore m'a sauvé de la mort, durant toutes ces années il à essayer de savoir, mais il n'a pas su et il ne sera jamais. Nous sommes expulsé de la pensine je m'accroche a elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, nous tombons sur le canapé, elle me serre contre elle, je tremble, elle me couvre les épaules, elle met sa tête dans mes cheveux, je sens ses larmes couler, un instant je réalise que j'ai peut être terrorisé cette adolescente si intelligente et déjà perturbé. Je n'ai plus la force de faire ce que je devrais faire, je me laisse aller à ce contact, nous nous endormons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 :

POV Severus : J'ouvre un œil, j'entends respirer à côté de moi, les souvenirs de la veille me remontent à la surface, je me lève précipitamment, je cours dans les toilettes, je vomis, je me sens aussi mort que dans le dernier souvenirs que j'ai revu hier, les émotions me submergent, je n'arrive pas à y faire face, je crois que je vais devenir fou, mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête, mes mains tremblent, j'ai envie de tout casser, la violence de mes émotions est telle que tout a coup je me sens mal, heureusement je sombre dans l'inconscience.

POV Hermione : Un bruit sourd me réveille, je dirige ma tête vers le bruit il semble provenir de derrière la porte que je vois. Je tape à la porte, j'appelle aucune réponse, j'entre je vois le professeur a terre, je lui lance un Enervaté, il se réveille, il pâlit, il retombe évanouit, ses muscles se raidissent, de la bave sort de sa bouche, il a des convulsions, je me souviens vaguement de ma cousine faisant une crise d'épilepsie, je le met en PLS et j'attends, la crise passe, il finit par émerger, il est blanc comme la mort, tout à coup il hurle, il se lève, il se cogne contre les murs, je me dis que pour quelqu'un qui était évanouit il y a peu il est bien vif, je voudrais bien l'arrêter mais je ne vois pas comment je me contente d'observer, il perd le contrôle de sa magie, les objets volent dans tous les sens, le miroir explose, les mur des toilettes s'effondre, puis l'orage semble se calmer, il s'effondre en pleurs, je le prends dans mes bras, je lui murmure des mots de réconfort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il reprendra réellement ses esprits, il va me tuer. L'heure n'est pas à ça pour l'instant, je continue de le serrer, le stress de ces dernières heures m'a épuisé je m'endors sur le sol des toilettes en le tenant dans mes bras.

POV SEVERUS : Peu à peu mes sanglots se calment, je reprends conscience de mon environnement, la gamine, qui n'en est plus tout a fait une a mes yeux, s'est endormi en me tenant dans ses bras, je la prends maintenant dans les miens, je la dépose sur le canapé en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, je dépose ma cape sur elle. Je me rends compte de mon comportement de ces dernières heures, j'ai honte, mais en même temps et pour la première fois de ma vie je suis fier du comportement d'un étudiant, celle ci a fait preuve d'un sang froid hors du commun, elle s'est débrouillé toute seule, elle n'a pas appelé ses petits copains, qui auraient été heureux de me voir dans cette position. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'ai envie que quelqu'un entre dans ma vie, et j'ai envie de lui faire une place, j'ai envie de résoudre le mystère qui m'entoure, non pour satisfaire ma curiosité ou pour pouvoir l'humilier, mais pour la rendre heureuse. Je lui jette un sort d'apaisement, je la porte dans mes bras, je la ramène à son dortoir dans cette position, je me soucie peu du regard des gens que je croise, bien que je garde leur visage incrédule en tête pour pouvoir en rire plus tard. je la dépose délicatement dans son lit, je dépose un mot sur sa table de nuit, je lui baise le front, je la quitte, je regarde une dernière fois dans sa direction avant de sortir de la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Pov Hermione : le flot d'émotion de la veille me remonte, la panique s'empare de moi que fais je dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas la que je me suis endormie, je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne, il n'y a rien je sens que quelque chose va me sauter dessus, mais il n'y a rien, je m'exhorte au calme, rien à faire, la peur m'envahit, je fait en sorte de ne pas y céder, je me dit que c'est juste ma folie qui me reprends, je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bain, je fais couler l'eau froide, je me jette sous le jet glacé, mes idées se remettent en place. J'en profite alors pour me doucher avec de l'eau chaude cette fois ci. Le calme est revenu, du moins en apparence, car je me sens malgré tout prompte à fondre en larme. Je retourne au dortoir, je récupère mes affaires de cours, au passage j'avise une lettre sur ma table de nuit, je la déplie, il n'y à qu'un seul mot, « merci », les larmes me montent, je les ravale dans moins de cinq minutes j'ai cours. Je me reprends et je me dirige vers la salle de métamorphose.

POV Severus : Quelle malédiction, ce matin je suis de surveillance dans la grande salle, enfin je dois faire avec, j'avoue tout de même que ce matin plus que tout autre je n'ai pas envie de manger avec ces braillards d'élèves. Je me console en me disant que la miss sera la. Je prends place près de ma collègue, je jette un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et ors, mon cœur rate un battement, elle n'est pas là, j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé, je me surprends, moi Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots m'inquiète pour une élève, une griffondor de surcroît. Enfin depuis hier mon monde à basculer, je ne sais pourquoi, ni comment, mais je me décide à accepter ce changement. J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque, je ressentis la brûlure caractéristique d'un appel de mon maître, je sens le sang quitter mon visage, si ça aussi pouvait changer, je serai prêt à adopter tout les changements, même si cela incluait, de devenir la baby Sitter de potter. J'arrête de rêver, et me résigne à la dure réalité, Mcgonagall, me regarde d'un œil perçant, me demande si je me sens bien, je l'envoie balader. Je n'ai qu'une envie : lui dire que quiconque s'apprêtant à avoir une conversation avec le seigneur des ténèbres se sentirais dans le même état. Je sors de la grande salle et me dirige vers le bureau directorial, je préviens l'occupant des lieux de mon départ et transplane au manoir Malfoy.

POV Mcgonagall : Quelle vielle chauve souris mal embouché celui là, je me retiens de la traiter de salle mangemort, je ne peut pas me donner en scandale, jamais vu un mec aussi con. Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, je trouve mon élève préférée devant moi, je la salut, elle me réponds d'une petite voix, je lui demande si elle se sent bien, elle m'envoie balader, décidément ce matin, c'est ma journée, j'ai envie de lui dire que ces sautes d'humeur d'adolescente, elle ferait mieux de se les garder pour elle, je me retiens c'est la première fois. Le reste de la classe arrive je les fait rentrer, j'observe un peu Miss granger, elle est aussi pâle que la chauve souris des cachots. Je commence mon cours, je leur fait changer, un verre en chocogrenouille, tout le monde y parvient sauf Miss granger, je vais la voir, je la sermonne, je lui demande pourquoi elle n'a pas réussi, elle m'envoie balader, je lui rétorque que si elle continue comme cela elle va vite perdre sa 1 ère place, elle me rigole au nez, je la colle avec Rogue, elle reste indifférente, je me dis que si elle veut devenir aussi bête que Longdubat c'est son problème. Je me détourne d'elle et continue mon cours avec les autres puisqu'eux veulent travailler.

POV Hermione : Ma figure est t'elle aussi horrible que ça, il va falloir que je fasse attention, je l'envoie bouler, au moins elle aura plus envie de me parler. Elle nous demande de changer, un verre en chocogrenouille, zut, j'ai pas révisé, ces derniers jours, je me rappelle-même plus de la formule, une fois de plus elle fond sur moi, je l'envoie balader à nouveau, elle me parle de ma première place qui va tomber, je me dis que si elle connaissait la folie qui habite mon esprit, elle n'en serait pas étonné, je lui ris au nez, elle me colle avec Rogue, je me dis à nouveau si tu savais. Je ne dis plus rien, elle fini par se détourner de moi.

POV Séverus : Tandis que je marche dans les cachots de Malfoy, je ne peux m'empêcher, d'appréhender l'entrevue, m'aurais t-on dénoncé en train de porter Granger, vais-je mourir aujourd'hui, ou mon monde va-t-il encore changé de face. J'arrive à la salle du trône, je m'incline au pieds de mon maître, j'attends, celui-ci comme d'habitude viole mon esprit, heureusement j'ai réussi à remettre mes boucliers en place. Le maître me demande si j'ai enfin réussi a savoir quelle teneur avait les cours que Potter prenait avec Dumbledore, je lui réponds que je ne sais pas. Je me prends un doloris, la douleur m'assaille, je serre les dents, je ne veut pas crier, il n'y a que cette fierté qui me retiens d'envoyer mon maître ad patres, il remet en cause mon sérieux dans cette affaire, après tout il a raison, mais je ne lui en fait part je prétends que Dumbledore, se méfie de moi. Il m'ordonne de lui prouver qu'il peut me faire confiance. Je réponds que je vais m'y atteler, il me rejette un doloris, la douleur, me submerge à nouveau, mes muscles chauffent, mon cerveau bouillonne, pour la première fois de ma vie, la douleur, me fait peur, j'ai peur que ce soit le dernier doloris que je reçoive avant de sombrer dans la folie, mon esprit dérive, tout à coup je me mets a penser à elle, heureusement qu'il n'est plus dans mon esprit, penser à elle me rassure, ça me permet de rester sain d'esprit, enfin aussi sain que possible. Décidément mon monde est vraiment entrain de changer. Le maître s'acharne, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'arrive pas a me faire faiblir. Il redouble d'intensité, son image deviens de plus en plus flou, mes muscles tremblent, le noir fait son apparition, je fini par craquer je hurle. Il finit par s'arrêter, il me dit de rentrer, j'ai pas la force de me lever, il me traîne jusque devant la cheminé, me donne un coup de pieds, et me réexpédie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

POV SEV : Je reprends conscience, je suis entouré de mur blanc, je dois etre a l'infirmerie, je réalise que ces derniers jours je les ai passés evanouit la pluspart du temps. J'ai la tête comme une pastèque, l'infirmière s'approche de moi, me tâte dans tous les sens, heureusement que je suis plus mort que vif sinon j'aurais décampé en lui jetant un sortilège bien senti. Elle aurait pu me le dire avant de faire cela, je gémi, elle s'arête, elle me demande ou j'ai mal je lui montre ma tête. Elle me donne une potion anit douleur. Elle s'éloigne, apparement elle est parti prevenir le directeur. A peine a t'elle le dos tourné qu'une furie pénètre dans l'infirmerie en courant et en hurlant, la furie se retourne, c'est Hermione, elle me voit elle se jette sur moi, s'accroche à mes robes, elle est en pleur, j'ai mal mais je ne la repousse pas, de toute façon je n'en ai pas la force, au contraire je la prends dans mes bras et lui murmures des mots de réconforts à l'oreille. C'est devant ce spectacle que j'aurais trouvé affligeant quelques jours plus tôt que l'infirmiere suivit de Dumbledore et Slughorn reviennent, je palis à sa vue, j'use mes dernières forces pour demander à l'infirmière, ce qu'il fait là, elle me reponds qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait des bases en magie noires afin de mieux me soigner, je n'ai pas assez de force pour lui répondre qu'elle à du avoir son diplome dans une papillote à petards. Elle me demande ce que moi je fait avec une élève dans mes bras, j'essaie de lui repondre, mais le peu de force que j'avais à été englouti par ma précédente question, je ferme les yeux.

POV DUMBLEDORE : Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Severus serrerait quelqu'un dans ses bras je lui aurait rétorqué que moi je me marierai à Voldemort. Tout à coup la lumière se fit à mon esprit, soit il était devenu fou, soit il avait avalé une potion de cocaïne, qui peut être très dangereuse pour ceux qui utilisent la magie noire, je sugerre cette idée à Pomfresh, qui me dit, qui l'examine dans ce sens, apparement elle n'arrive pas à faire le diagnostic de la folie et de la potion, elle demande à Slughorn de l'examiner, à peine celui ci c'est approché de Severus que Hermione lui donne un coup de point, decidement tout le monde est devenu fou aujourd'hui. Je renvoie Slughorn chez lui et dit à Pomfresh d'attendre que Severus soit suffisament remis pour pouvoir l'interroger. Et je lui ordonne de donner une potion calmante à miss Granger et de la changer de lit. Elle s'exécute. Je retourne dans mes appartements.

POV Hermione : La présence qui ne m'avait pas suivit depuis quelques jours refit surface, alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque, je le sentit il était de nouveau là près à me sauter dessus. Je refoulais ma peur, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, rien à faire, je decidais de sortir de la bibliothèque. J'étais dans le couloir, je regretais amèrement mon choix, la présence invisible, était encore plus effrayante, tout à coup une armure grinça, mes peurs remontèrent à la surface, je ne pus refouler le cri qui me monta à ma gorge, je descendis en courant et hurlant, vers les cachots, je frappais à la porte du professeur Snape, pas de réponses, ma frayeur montat d'un cran, dans un sursaut de lucidité je me dirigeat vers l'infirmerie, j'entrais en hurlant, je le vis, je lui sautait dessus, je m'accrochais à ses robes, et je me mis à pleurer, il était là, quel soulagement, il me pris dans ses bras, le contact me fis du bien. J'entendais vaguement des gens parler, une personne s'approchat de nous je reconnu Slughorn, la raison me quitta, je lui mis un coup de point. L'infirmière me fit avaler une potion calmante et m'allongea dans le lit voisin de Snape, la potion fit son effet je m'endormis pas pour longtemps. J'étais profondément endormi, lorsque des gémissement me reveillerent, j'allumais ma baguette et la dirigeais vers les sons. Le professeur s'agitais dans son sommeil, il avait l'air de faire un cauchemard, devais-je le reveiller, je m'approchais de lui, lui touchais le dos, il se reveilla nstantanement, il pointa sa baguette vers moi, il réalisa alors que c'était moi, ce qui le calma. Il s'excusa et je retourna me coucher. Maintenant que j'étais reveillée, impossible de me rendormir. Tout à coup, je le senti, nous étions 3, lui qui me hante tant, était revenu, je me cachais sous la couette afin de me soustraire à sa présence, ce fut en vain, ou que je soit il était toujours avec moi et il le setait toujours. Je jetais un sortilège de silence autour de mon lit et me mit à crier, cela n'apaisat pas ma peur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ses main partout sur mon corps, j'essayait de me les enlever, pas moyen, elle semblaient se multiplier. la panique eu raison de moi. Je sautais de mon lit et me dirigeat vers la porte lorsque le professeur me plaqua contre le mur.

POV Séverus : Comme a chaque fois que je fait un cauchemard, il m'est impossible de me rendormir, j'entendis du bruit venant du lit voisin du mien, je vis l'adolescente se cacher sous la couette, je me dis qu'elle devait avoir peur du noir, puis je la vie bouger dans tous les sens, mais aucun son ne me parvenait elle devait avoir jeté un sort de silence. Je pris la décision, d'aller la voir, a peine avait je décidé ceci qu'elle se ruait vers la porte, je me levais, en deux bonds, je fus à ses cotés je la plquai contre le mur, elle se débatit, je la maintînt de toutes mes forces, elle finit par se calmer, ellle me tomba lamentablement dans les bras. Elle tremblais de tous ses membres. Je lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, elle ne me repondit pas, je lui parlait du bienfait que l'on pouvait tirer de parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne dis rien, je la serra plus fort dans mes bras, puis la portait dans mon lit, je m'allongeat à ses côtés, elle mit sa tête sur mon torse, je lui caressa la tête, puis le sommeil eu raison de nous, nous nous endormimes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous fumes reveilles par une infirmière hysterique qui m'accusa d'être en gros l'équivalent de slughorn, mais ele me defendit.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur :

Je remercie dragoniamalfoy qui à accepté de corriger ma fic. Je m'excuse d'avoir posté que la moitié du chapitre 6, vous pouvez consulter maintenant la suite, la suite n'a pas subi de correction, il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes. Le chapitre 7 et 8 sont écrit sur papier, je les recopies et les envoie à ma beta le plus vite possible pour que vous puissier les lires.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, de me lire, et je remercie ceux qui laissent une petite trace de leur passage.

Severuse


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 :

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Tu me manques, tu as interet de venir pour les vacances de noël, sinon je viendrais te chercher moi même._

_Ton pere qui t'aime._

A la lecture de la lettre hermione plit, cette fois ci elle ne pourait pas y échapper. Elle sorti de la grande salle, l'idée d'etre assive avec ses congénères la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se refugia dans la volière, c'est en pleurant qu'elle ecritvit sa réponse.

POV Séverus : Je djeunais dans la grande salle quand je vis un hibou semer une lettre dans l'assiète de Miss granger, elle l'ouvrit je la vis palir, puis elle sorti de la grande salle. Je quittais moi aussi ma place le plus vite que je pu, dans le couloir, je lançais un sortilège de reperage, qui m'amena dans la volière, je la vis poster une lettre, je m'approcha d'elle et lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, elle me répondit qu'elle n'avait rien qui me regardais, je lui ordonnais de me donner la lettre qu'elle avait recu le matin. Elle refusa je jetais un sortilège d'attraction, celle ci atteinds mes mains, je n'eu pas le temps de la deplier qu'elle jeta un incendio qui brula la lettre et mes mains. Elle s'enfuit, j'étais trop abasourdi pour la suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 8 :

Ta mère n'est pas là, nous allons pouvoir en profiter.

Comme d'habitude, je le suivi dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit, il me déshabille, ensuite ces mains petrissent mon corps, ces maisns me font comprendre qui hante mes nuits à Poudlard. J'aimerais pouvoir me dégager, mais il y à longtemps que je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Je ferme les yeux, je l'entends se déshabiller, il entre en moi, je réprime un cri de douleur, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les retiends en pensant à tous les ingrédients de potion que je connais, c'est la seule solution, qui me permet d'echapper à cette horreur. il s'arrete, mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore fini, je m'assois, je met son sexe dans ma bouche et je fais mon travail, jusqu'a sa délivrance qui signera la mienne pour quelque heure, j'avale en reprimant une nausée le liquide grace auquel je suis là, je le hais. Enfin c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, il me quitte en me disant qu'il remettra cela au lendemain. Je reste seule dans ma chambre, je me recroqueville dans mon lit, j'attends, dès que je reprends le controle de mes emotions, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je vomis dans le lavabo, je me sens légèrement mieux, j'entreprends de me laver, tout en sachant que quelque soit le nombre de lavage je me sentirais toujours aussi salle. Ma mère arrive je l'acceuille, avec tel sourire qu'il lui serait impossible de deviner que quelques minutes avant, son mari me faisait de telle horreurs.

Tous les jours, le même manège recommence encore et encore, j'en peu plus, je ne peut plus supporter cette vie, je prends une decision, cette fois ci personne ne m'arretera pas. Vivement que je retourne à poudlard.


End file.
